Vossa Majestade
by Sarah Hardt
Summary: Quando Sebastian vestiu o uniforme militar pela primeira vez não poderia imaginar que um dia usaria aquelas roupas para foder com um rei. - MorMor.


.

**Vossa Majestade**

.

Ao aceitar a proposta de trabalho de Moriarty, Sebastian sabia que estava voltando para a guerra.

Por isso não estranhou quando, no meio de uma tarde de sexta-feira, recebeu uma mensagem de texto de Jim mandando que ele fosse até o seu antigo apartamento e recuperasse seu uniforme militar e suas plaquetas de identificação.

O lugar tinha poeira acumulada de sete meses de desuso. Jim havia deixado que Sebastian tivesse o trabalho de empacotar todos os seus pertences, para então se recusar a levar suas posses para o apartamento que ambos passaram a dividir meses atrás. Segundo Jim, tudo o que ele tinha estava velho ou era barato demais. Agora era o consultor criminal a comprar suas roupas, e cada peça custava quase o mesmo que Sebastian ganhava por assassinato quando trabalhava como matador a soldo.

Vasculhou as caixas até encontrar a farda. O tecido cheirava ligeiramente a mofo, mas não estava tão mal quanto poderia. Encontrou as botas em baixo de uma pilha de livros sobre técnicas de caça. Levou um tempo considerável para achar as placas de identificação militar, mas por fim as encontrou dentro de um porta-joias que tinha pertencido a sua mãe. Sebastian não se lembrava de tê-las guardado ali.

Mandou uma mensagem para Jim informando que tinha achado o uniforme e a identificação. Como resposta recebeu a ordem de vesti-los e ir para casa.

Provavelmente descobriria a razão por trás daquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde, então não se preocupou em perguntar. Apenas obedeceu como um bom soldado.

.

- Jim? – chamou desde a entrada.

James não gostava que ele andasse de sapatos pelo apartamento, mas supunha que naquela ocasião as botas militares eram uma exceção, por isso não se molestou em tirá-las. Seus passos ecoaram estranhamente ampliados pela casa.

- Jim? – chamou novamente.

- Coronel. – a voz do consultor criminal respondeu vinda da sala. Sebastian se dirigiu para o cômodo.

De todas as coisas loucas que poderia esperar de Jim, jamais teria imaginado deparar-se com aquela imagem.

James Moriarty estava displicentemente sentado em uma das suas poltronas sofisticadas, coroado e vestindo o manto real. E apenas isso. Até onde Sebastian podia discernir o outro estava completamente nu sob o manto. O ex-soldado sentiu seu membro enrijecer com a simples visão de Jim. Passou a língua sobre os lábios.

- O que isso significa?

Jim encolheu os ombros.

- De repente me ocorreu que você, dentre todos, não teve a oportunidade de me ver usando uma coroa. Achei que seria uma pena se eu morresse antes de poder te proporcionar essa visão.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado, Vossa Majestade.

Jim sorriu, satisfeito com o tratamento.

- Como um bom combatente é seu dever proteger e satisfazerao seu rei, você sabe, não é Coronel?

- Morreria cumprindo esse juramento. – Sebastian respondeu, e os dois sabiam que era verdade.

Jim fez um gesto para que Sebastian se aproximasse. O atirador obedeceu. Parou a frente de Jim por um instante antes de ajoelhar-se aos pés do consultor criminal e beijá-lo. Quando se separaram Sebastian tinha as pupilas dilatadas e as bochechas vermelhas.

- Quanta confusão vai te causar ter roubado as joias da coroa pela segunda vez? – o atirador perguntou, sua fronte ainda contra a de Jim.

- Eu apenas peguei emprestado. Deixei réplicas no lugar. Pretendia devolver as joias depois que acabarmos, mas posso mudar de ideia dependendo do quão bom for o sexo com elas.

Sebastian riu e voltou a beijá-lo. Jim envolveu seu torso com as pernas, devolvendo o beijo com ferocidade.

- Não estou vendo o cetro real, Jim. – Sebastian comentou maldosamente assim que teve a chance. – Como pode esquecê-lo? Eu poderia imaginar grandes usos para esse cetro.

Jim mordeu o ombro do atirador em reprimenda.

- Pode-se dizer que eu o deixei para trás de propósito. Vai ter que se contentar com _este_ cetro real, Seb. – disse e guiou a mão de Sebastian até o seu membro. – Coronel. – gemeu.

O consultor criminal enredou os dedos na vestimenta de Sebastian e o puxou para mais perto. A calça do uniforme militar era larga e Jim não teve dificuldade em infiltrar a mão dentro dela para tocá-lo. O consultor criminal o beijou no pescoço e no peito, marcando-o. Sebastian se afastou com um suspiro.

- Vossa Graça. – murmurou e curvou-se para tocar a masculinidade de Jim com os lábios.

Jim arqueou-se languidamente e gemeu – _Seb. Seb. Coronel. _Sebastian não sabia dizer qual dos dois chamados o excitava mais. O penetrou com os dedos, preparando-o – _Oh, sim, Coronel. Foda-me! _Era especialmente agradável sentir os dedos de Jim sobre sua identificação militar. Pele quente em contraste com o metal frio. Por um segundo se perguntou se o consultor criminal estava planejando esganá-lo com a corrente que prendia as plaquetas, mas não se importou realmente.

Jim o puxou pelos cabelos quando não podia aguentar mais. Sebastian alçou Jim e o puxou para o chão. A coroa escorregou da cabeça do consultor criminal e rolou pela sala. Nenhum dos dois prestou atenção no objeto. Jim o ajudou a tirar a camisa, mas quando Sebastian fez menção de se afastar para livrar-se das calças o outro não permitiu.

- Quero você de uniforme, Coronel. – Jim sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de passar as pernas por sua cintura.

Transaram sobre o manto real, com Sebastian parcialmente vestido. Quando o atirador colocou o uniforme militar pela primeira vez não poderia imaginar que um dia usaria aquelas roupas para foder com um rei.

Jim adormeceu logo após o ato, recostado sobre o braço de Sebastian. O atirador permaneceu acordado ainda por um longo tempo, contando as respirações de Jim, acariciando a pele macia do consultor criminal e apreciando como suas pernas entrelaçadas encaixavam-se a perfeição.

Parecia realmente majestoso.

* * *

N/A: Fic despretensiosa, com mais sexo do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas a partir do momento em que a ideia surgiu eu simplesmente _precisava_ escrevê-la. Reviews são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
